IkeXMicaiah
by Flame-Wolf-89
Summary: IkeMicaiah. FE. 10: This is my all time favorite pairing, but there is a major lack of it, so I'm going to write a series of one shots and short stories. Maybe even some drabbles.
1. A Miss

IkeXMicaiah, A book of Short Stories, Drabbles and More.

**A miss**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Fire Emblem isn't mine.**

**A/N: I think I'm the only one that has written about this pairing on ...If I'm wrong, notify me.**

&

I look out onto the grounds of Nox Castle, wanting to be out there, fighting with my people, but as the General, they say it's imperative to stay on this spot…

A hawk comes into view, he could break our lines easily with his advantage of flying, I look around in panic, Leonardo is already on it, the Laguz comes down. The panic diminishes slightly and I go back to observing this desperate battle.

Edward stands next to Nolan and they guard the side Ballistae, Aran is next to Leonardo, Laura stands close to me, ready to heal with her physic staff, or put a Hawk to sleep. Tauroneo and Meg stand side by side on the main stairs, Sothe is not to far behind them, ready to throw a knife. We all fight for Daein…But this battle is hopeless…I see a sight that makes me panic, the Greil mercenaries are about to launch their attack…A tall Reaver with a Cleric behind him, both looking grim, but together, they will most definitely break our front lines, I fear for Tauroneo… A green haired boy with a bow comes up closer, he aims his bow at Fiona who stood up on a ledge, perhaps he will miss…She has the upper hand…

The shot doesn't miss, Fiona falls and Laura cries out, we are outmatched, the Reaver prepares to climb the ledge. Tauroneo curses and I look up, just in time to see General Ike take down Tauroneo, Ranulf takes down Meg, Sothe tries to make one last attempt to protect me, but he's knocked out.

I look at Ike with sad eyes, and I see him stare up at me, pain etched on his face for an unknown reason.

In my arms, I finger the Thani tome that Fiona had given me and I bite my lip, Ike looks up at me but doesn't ready his sword…This confuses me and I wait for what he will do, "Micaiah, this is madness, there must be some way to avoid this!" Ike yells up at me.

I blink, "I am sorry, but whatever you may think, this is the only way for Daein to survive."

"…Talk to me, we can get through this, I don't want you to die." He pauses, I stare at him in surprise, a pink tint touches his cheeks and he quickly says, "I don't want your soldiers to die. Please, talk to me."

I look over at Sothe, Ike could of killed him, but my dear friend still breathes, "I now see why Sothe spoke so highly of you…"

"Oh?" His eyes are on me, it makes me uncomfortable but my gaze falls to his and I continue on to answer him.

"You truly are a good man, but it makes what I have to do even more hard…" I bite back a sob, and keep my face calm, maybe not, because he looks at me, concerned.

"Why is that?"

"Prepare yourself, Ike." I ready my tome, and he readies his sword.

"Very well, Good bye, Micaiah." As he says my name, I shiver, but I can't feel this way. I speak, he hunches over.

A glow of light goes above him, spins and starts to fall…He dodges just in time, and there is a mixture of being startled and something else…

I would never admit it…But…

I am happy that I missed.

&

A/N: More coming. Not a follow up. Just more IxM.


	2. Get Along?

**Get Along?**

Disclaimer: Nope, Fire Emblem is not mine.

A/N: Sorry if this doesn't look very good, but I'm doing this on wordpad...Instead of

Microsoft Word...I'm in love with this pairing, and I just wanted to do a kissing scene

about them. So here it is. There's supposed to be a little humor, I hope you enjoy

it.

&

Micaiah was strong, like a ray of hope, and Aimee admired her, they had gotten

along before, they would again. She just needed to find the girl...

The shope merchant rounded the bend, and came to an abrupt halt, glaring at the

scene before her.

Ike's arms were wrapped around a slim waist, while smaller appendages in

comparison where around his neck...Aimee hissed in a breath in utter fury...Micaiah

put her lips to his heavily, tangling her fingers in his already messy hair, while he ran

a hand down her back...

Aimee snapped around on her heel, glaring at nothing in paticular, clenching her fist

in rage. That_ will put a damper on our relationship._

_&_

Sothe watched with an irritated gaze as the pair breathlessy broke apart, staring at

each other, Ikes hand carresing the Light user's cheek, her's pulling out of his hair

and running aimlessly down down his chest.

The Whisper sighed and shook his head, _Ike's the father of _**my** _babies? Tell me_

_this isn't hypocritical..._

_&_

A/N: Okay, hope you guys liked it, I'm actually wanting to make an IxM site, but

maybe that's just a silly dream. Oh, by the way, I won't be updating for a while

because I'm going on vacation. So, sorry about that.


	3. Memories

Memories

Disclaimer: Nothing in Fire Emblem is mine. Sucks for me.

A/N: We're being delayed a day on our trip so I'm popping this of quickly...I'll need reviews on this, it's kind of different than anything I've ever wrote...Hope you guyes like it...

&

The pain is long gone, as is the tears, all is left is cold, bitter emptiness of being alone…It was always there. The fact that I would long outlive him…He had lived long for a Beorc, but it was like a rule that he would die first…And I wouldn't be quick to follow. So, I stand here, surrounded by stone statues in a graveyard…Looking down at a face that my memory had grown to memorize, numbness taking in my heart…I don't really feel anymore, except for an occasional spurt in my heart…It is a definite improvement when I first came to see him motionless with old age, tears wouldn't stop coming at that time. So you could definitely say I'm better.

()()()()()()()()()()

I think back to what my other Branded comrades… "Micaiah, why did you do this to yourself? You knew this was going to happen." Stefan gives me an exasperated look and I gasp in rage.

"So I'm just supposed to have ignored my feelings!?"

"It would have saved you a good deal of pain."

"How would you know!?" I rush away, tears filling my eyes.

()()()()()()()()()

Maybe I should have just ignored those feelings, I should have been smarter, just pushed him away…This is what happens when you get weak and let a thing like love rule your life, you get nothing in the end.

My negative feelings are overwhelming and the tears that I thought were all gone come again and I fall to my knees, catching onto the platform on which he is on. After a few moments of reckless sobbing I slowly lift my head and look through the blurry line of tears at him…His face is serene, it was a natural death, maybe I should be glad about that…

I try to think positive and a memory comes to me, it was a day a the lake, full of laughter and friends…And sweet kisses, hugs and conversations…Just thinking about it makes me smile slightly.

No, I did get something out of this…Memories, love…

My eyes take his face in one last time and I put my hand to his face trailing down his jaw line… "Goodbye, Ike…"

I turn to leave and hear a loud echo of footsteps, "Mommy!" I turn and see a small girl with silvery hair and deep blue eyes. I put my arms out, and we embrace each other…I look up and standing a little back is another girl, older, close to her thirties now…Her blue hair reaches her shoulders, golden brown eyes looking at me sadly. She closes her eyes, then when she opens them again, she brings a brave smile onto her face. "Mom, we'll get through this…"

I cry again, I got much out of this…

&

A/N: ...Reviews please, I'm not sure about this.


	4. Different Paths, Same Fate

IkeXMicaiah, A book of Short Stories, Drabbles and more.

Different Paths, Same Fate

A/N: I don't know whether to rate it T or M…It's not very descriptive, but it should be obvious what I'm implying…Also, first time I've ever written something like this…Perhaps one of the most OOC things you'll ever see…? Not sure, I'll have to see other people's opinions.

&

Ike lay on his bed, thinking about all the stupid things he had done…This by far had to be on the top, he groaned and slapped his head for what seemed the fiftieth time that night. After staring up at the wooden ceiling for another few minutes he finally sat up to check his room…

All of his few belongings that he had taken to Daein for the victory celebration were now stowed away into leather backpacks and belt pouches…His sword still lay in reach though…You never could be too careful. As Ike reviewed all of the vulnerarys, dried jerky,

rice cakes, even his Talisman he had yet to use…There was that lingering feeling of something missing, the one thing he wanted most…

--

_After all of the celebrations were said and done, Ike turned to Micaiah, she looked at him happily…But it obviously confused her when she saw the nervous look on the Vanguard's face…_

"_What is it, Ike?" She reached up to stroke his face, staring at him in the eyes, demanding an answer…_

_He took a deep breath, then asked her, "Could we go somewhere to talk more private?"_

_She cocked her head in curiosity but nodded, leading them away into a desolate hallway… "What is it…?"_

_Ike sighed and looked down at her, making eye contact…Then slowly lowered his lips down to hers softly…After they pulled away she cocked an eyebrow at him, "That can't be what's wrong." She chuckled lightly, and Ike couldn't help but smile._

"_You're right, that's not what's wrong…I have something to talk to you about. About our future together." her cheeks immediately turned a pretty rosy colour and she waited for him to continue._

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_I've been thinking for a while…You know I can't stand politics…So I want to travel around the lands that Asheruna brought back up…" Micaiah immediately stiffened, but he pressed on, "I was wondering if you would join me…" His eyes snapped down to the floor…_

_When he finally had the courage to look back up, his heart sunk…There was a look of pure sadness in her eyes, she bit her lip… "No…"_

_Ike had been half expecting this answer, but as it came out so smoothly, without hesitation, he could feel his heart clench…No tears threatened to come, Ike was past those long ago, but emptiness seemed to consume him from the pit of his stomach._

"_Oh." he said quietly, his eyes couldn't reach hers, and, without another word. He turned on his heel and left towards the room that was set up for him. But, he didn't miss the strangled sob from behind him…_

--

Now, he softly opened his eyes from the painful flashback…In the morning he would leave. Before anyone else was up, that would make things easier. But now, there was a soft knock on the door and his he wondered who it could be…

"Come in…"

Who stepped in was perhaps was one of the biggest shocks he had had for a while…Micaiah looked at him with empty eyes and slowly walked towards him…Well, to Ike it seemed like she glided, too good for regular human's abilities…

The citizens of Daein saw her as a Goddess…Ike, at first he thought it was all just a bunch of hooey…But now, he couldn't help but agree with them…She gave him a cold look, not angry, but determined and worried.

"Micaiah…"

"One last time…"

She crept closer and before he knew it, they were kissing…Firm ones, almost duty-like, it wasn't normal…Then, it became something else, he distinctly felt her hands on his outer clothing, working to get them off. He quickly joined her on the night clothes the she herself wore…

Soon, it became the rhythm, but it was different, there seemed to be nothing between them, everything was held back…Distant, cold…Business-like…Ike immediately took a dislike to it, his heart clenching like it did only last evening…Then, there was release and…How it could be so…cold, he didn't know.

A few minutes later, Micaiah stood up, redressed and was gone…

The next day, Ike was gone, no one saw him leave…Or admitted it; To Micaiah, his back in the doorway, leaving for good would haunt her dreams for a long while.

&

A year and three months later, Ike felt his heart hammering…It was not an option to stay away from Daein, more specifically Micaiah, anymore…Every night, he would dream of her, see her face, hear her cry just like after the celebrations…which he had crudely ruined…

In those years, he had seen a lot, but there was always something missing, like a river with no water…His heart ached to see her again. But, at least he didn't cry once…

Ike didn't know how she would react, or how anyone else would…Was anything going on between her and another man now? She had every right to, but just the thought made him want to hurt anyone who did.

He was at the door now, no turning back, so he hesitantly raised a hand to knock loudly…Immediately someone came to the door and opened it slowly…A servant's face appeared in the crack…

The man gasped and his eyes widened, "L-lord Ike!" the door opened wider so the man in question could step in… "Do you need anything, Sir?"

"Yes, an audience with Queen Micaiah." Ike said bluntly and the servant immediately bowed, making the Vanguard itch…

"I'll see what I can do, sit here until then…" before the man scrambled out he spoke again, "Nothing else, Sire?"

"I'm fine, thanks." then he was left alone with his nerves, which…Might he add, were in turmoil…

It seemed forever before the servant came back again to say where he was to meet with her…His heart fluttered to know she even _would _see him. Then Ike was led through a few hallways, up stairs, and he vaguely began to realize this was the path to her quarters…He entered, and the man, who's name was Jore, told him to wait there…

To Ike's further confusion, Jore left, leaving the Vangaurd alone, unsure at what was about to happen…A door opened from further in the apartments…

It was her, Micaiah came around a corner…She looked up at him and he noticed she hadn't changed much in the last year…Except maybe a wiser look in her eyes than before, her silvery hair was all the way down to the small of her back. He would admit to himself that she had grown even more Goddess-like to him…And to other men apparently.

There was a cry from the room she had just left, her eyes left his; They had been sad and longing…Most likely much like his own…She turned and left, returning with a small bundle that was now quiet.

Ike's heart clenched as she looked at him, so calmly, and he came into realization that she held a child…Despite himself, Ike backed away, even if it was her right to move on…He had almost left when she spoke to him…

"She's yours, Ike." That definitely stopped him short, he turned, shock in his face…

--

Micaiah took in Ike, his muscles were even more shapely then last year, impossible as that seemed. He also had a light cover of blue hair on his chin and upper lip…Despite her bitterness towards him for leaving, she felt herself wanting to leap into his arms and attack him with her mouth…

But she held back, instead, she spoke again… "I'm married…Also." Her heart hurt as she saw his eyes widen, but she couldn't take back the lie…Inside, though, Micaiah wanted Ike to think that she could move on without him…That she wasn't weak. Even if, deep down inside, her heart wouldn't take anyone else…

So caught up in her thoughts, she barely registered that he had left, slamming the door…Why, though, she wasn't sure…Wasn't it her right to move on? _If she truly hadn't,_ which was besides the point though…No, no it wasn't.

Without even thinking, she called one of her maids to take her child…After the infant was gone, she picked up Queen's skirts and rushed out of her door…To face a dilemma…There were several ways out…And he could have headed any way…She stamped her foot, bringing attention to the very un-queenly like action from a nearby servant…

"Hello, could you help me." This scared the living daylights out him…Being addressed by royalty as if there places were switched…

"Y-yes, your majesty…"

"Did you see a blue haired, handsome, muscular, attractive, dashing…" Her eyes widened and shook her head at her foolishness, "Have you seen anyone like that…? And if you have, where did he go?"

"Um…yes, my Queen…he headed towards the front gate…"

She immediately ran that way, only just remembering to shout behind her, "Thank you!"

Then, as fast as her skirt and feet could carry her, she ran down the stairs…Down seemingly countless hallways…There was a larger, more intricate arch way, signifying that she was arriving in the foyer…

Her footsteps beat loudly throughout the large room, and the only person in there looked up quickly…And he happened to be the very man she was chasing…He gave her a cold, but curious look…

"Wait, Ike…" Her voice carried across the room…Except his name…That came out as a soft whisper, like a caress…He only managed to hear it by the echo reverberating through out the stone walls…

He did, reluctantly she saw…But Micaiah took the chance to gather her skirts once again…step on the top of the stairs…It was too much…

Impatience took the Queen and she was half running down the stairs, he looked at her with wide eyes, wondering why the woman was acting so…Un-queenly like…

"Micaiah…" just that soft call from him was enough to send her into joy…Which was not exactly good when one was running down stairs…the tip of her heels, skidded on the wood and she was sent down in the most undesirable way…

"Ahh!" she screamed the bottom of the steps coming to meet her…Only…instead of a painful, bloody landing…It was warm, strong hands circling her waist…She gasped in relief, shock and happiness…

There was the feeling of being brought higher up and up to a muscled chest… "Ike…"

"What in all of Tellius are you doing?!" His voice was lined with fear and shock, "You could have been killed!"

Micaiah remained in his arms for a while, silent… "I couldn't let you leave, and lose you…Forever…"She whispered, looking up into his face, trying to put out all her love into one look… Apparently it worked…He answered with one on his own…

"…I'm not married…" Ike had a look of exasperation and relief.

"And…That's why you almost killed yourself…To tell me you're not married? I value your life over that, Micaiah." She blinked, then blushed, after a moment, she flung her arms around his neck…

"I…I love you, Ike." She held him tighter. He grunted and returned the favor, after a moment, to her amazement, he pressed his lips to hers…She gladly accepted…

It was warm this time, loose and free…Full of long put off desire…Finally released, happiness in both hearts…

Even when their path's left each other, their fate took hold and led them both back to the same destiny…Until the end, they were together…


	5. The Blanket Scenario

The Blanket Scenario

Disclaimer: Nope, Fire Emblem isn't mine

A/N: If anyone is wondering, yes, TheSilverandGoldDragon both did the same type of story, just one difference. Hers is an AU and mine is somewhat based in Tellius, anyways. Finally, an update on my IkeXMicaiah collection! O.o

------------------------------------------------------

Ike knew he was moving out too far into Daein territory; but he needed to think, not to mention, why would any of his enemies be too far away from Fort Nox anyways? They would be planning some kind of desperate, defensive strategy for tomorrow. So, Ike was safe, practically. He could always die of hypothermia.

Tugging his cloak closer to him, Ike trudged on through snow, breathing into large, calloused hands to try and warm his face up. When the Hero looked backwards, he saw that the camp was nowhere to be seen.

He just shook his head, for some reason, he felt he needed to go on.

As the blue haired man continued to walk, his thoughts drifted back to the Daein army; what she thinking? Micaiah, why couldn't she just surrender, why was she forcing him to eliminate their unnecessary enemies? He didn't want to kill her.

Why? He had no logical clue. Well no logical idea in his book.

She was gorgeous; determined, sad and regretting golden-brown eyes. She wore rather complimentary clothing to her figure, that thought brought a shy blush to his cheeks, and he immediately moved away from the whole clothing subject. Instead he thought about the most beautiful part of her of all, the silky looking, flowing, silver hair. Ike would never admit it to any one, _ever_, but he had dreamt of running his hands through those beautiful tresses.

Another thing, her focus on her goal was actually impressive, but what that goal could achieve was rather unclear. Death, decimation? Ike wanted to know. He figured he'd ask her tomorrow, on the battlefield.

Yeah, not the most desirable spot to converse, but when else could he ask her?

The General shuddered at a sudden gust of wind, and he cursed his lack of clothing; maybe he should wear long sleeved shirts. . . Nah, the really did get in the way. There was a sound from ahead of him and Ike looked up in alarm, sapphire eyes scanning the area.

Catching a glimpse of silver hair, Ike almost choked on his tongue. The first thought through his head was, _Micaiah? _The second. _Why in the world is she out of her territory so far? _Or maybe he had gone further than he thought.

He started a brisk, kind of, walk over towards the collapsed shape in the snow; when reaching it, he saw that it was indeed Micaiah, he bent down, unsure of what to do.

Something in his heart told him he could never just leave her to freeze, so he scooped her small, shivering form into his arms and stood. Glancing around; it wouldn't do to take her back to the camp, but he definitely couldn't go into the Daein camp (if he actually would be able to find it), it would not look good. The last thing he needed was for a bunch of her fanatics to see their arch enemy holding their goddess in his arms looking like he had killed her.

Ike needed to find a temporary shelter fast; using sharp, blue eyes, Ike spotted an irregularity in the seemingly endless expanse of snow. Heading towards it, he soon found that the shape was a small cave. Sighing in relief, Ike found the entrance and entered, feeling a slight relief to the icy wind.

After retreating further into the depths of the cave, the General of the Apostle's Army checked on how his rival was doing. It didn't seem too good. She was shivering, murmuring, and was cold to the touch, her clothes and his own were beginning to drip. He bit his lip, already seeing what he would have to do to warm her up. Ike had been taught this with the basics of Titania's survival lectures, but he felt really embarrassed.

After a few more moments of staring, Ike growled at himself; what in Tellius was he thinking?! This isn't time for any stupid modesty! Her life was at stake, albeit he was unsure why he would possibly be saving her, he felt a certain need to keep the beauty alive.

So, casting away any further, foolish doubts, Ike set about to taking off his cloak and setting it to the side. Pulling off his leather armor, black shirt-like-thing, boots, pants and shoulder guard. Putting them messily to the side. When he looked down at her, he felt slight hesitation, was this right?

Yeah, if he didn't do this, she would freeze and die. . . But he couldn't help but feel really awkward.

Making a quick decision, he pulled off her over garments, setting them gently down, opposed to throwing them. After that was done, he closed his eyes and removed the rest, quickly groping for his red cloak and throwing it over her.

Sapphire eyes opened again and he slowly lowered himself under the fabric with her, gingerly cuddling closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. Taking a deep breath, he drew her as close as possible without being too inappropriate, putting his chin on the top of her silver head. Despite his discomfort, Ike let a sigh of content from his lips.

Drowsiness overtook him and his eyes slowly fluttered closed, and a light sleep took over his consciousness. . .

------------------------------------

Micaiah made a slight whining noise, feeling very out of her element cuddled up against a large, warm shape. To her alarm, she was nude, as was her mystery partner.

Micaiah's eyes shot around in panic, trying to figure out where she was, it was dark, but it was very apparent it was a cave.

Now, why in Tellius was she in a cave?

The silver haired maiden glanced up, trying to make out her companions face, when she began to recognize the hard line of a masculine face, Micaiah gasped and went completely rigid.

Now, why in Tellius was she in a cave, and naked, wrapped in a cloak with her arch enemy?! Handsome, attractive arch enemy. . . _No!_

She tried to wiggle away, but suddenly, a pair of strong, masculine, warm arms held her tighter and Ike gave a soft grunt. Micaiah held her breath as the younger man began to wake up.

Sapphire eyes fluttered open and locked with her own golden brown. She saw his adam's apple bob and he cleared his throat.

"Hi . . ." Micaiah wanted to raise a brow to that, but was too taken aback by the combination of both his eyes and voices attention on her.

She wanted to ask, _Why am I in a cave with you? _or _why am I naked? _maybe even, _what the bloody Tellius is going on?_

Instead, all she could think of was his gaze on her, marked with beautiful blue eyes, and his strong chest on her own. A deep, pleasant voice ringing through her ears.

"H-hello . . ."

--------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, a very 'wtf' ending. But, I didn't really want to get into a whole other plot, since these are one-shots. So, what do you think? I actually updated! Omg.


End file.
